


Reunited (and it feels so good)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Reunited (and it feels so good)  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~2160  
 **Content:** Oral, 69, anal  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) for their help. Written for my dearest friend, [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/), for her birthday! Hope it's a good one, love. ♥ Title shamelessly stolen from [Peaches & Herb](http://youtu.be/8tJi8Y7nuCc). Ah, 1978! A very good year. ;)

Teddy had been away for far too long. Though he was tired from travel and hungry from having only dined on hotel food, as he sat and watched James eat Grandma Molly's beef stew, there was nothing in the world Teddy wanted more than to suck James's cock.

Closing his eyes as he chewed, Teddy imagined James pushing the head between his lips and tasting the salty flavour that was so familiar. He'd grab James's arse and pull him close, taking every inch of his length into his mouth and burying his nose in the wiry hair of James's groin, the heavy scent making his own cock throb.

"All right, Teddy?" Harry asked. "You look exhausted."

Teddy exhaled slowly and looked down the table, intentionally avoiding James's eye.

"Completely knackered. Three international Portkeys today and I've been up since four." Lifting his spoon, he said, "Might just finish the bowl and head off to bed."

He felt a foot on his leg and turned his head toward James who was nonchalantly eating his stew, sucking on the spoon just a little too long before dipping it back into the bowl.

_Fuck._

"Maybe James can bring leftovers to your flat later," Al said, then pointedly took a sip of his ale. James glared at him as Al hid a smile behind his glass.

"Sounds perfect." Harry clapped his hands together once and stood. "Al, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Al's mouth fell open. "Why me?"

"Teddy and James haven't seen each other in a week. They have a lot to talk about." Harry held the door open, clearly waiting for Al, though he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not planning on talking, if you ask me," Al muttered under his breath then picked up his bowl and carried it to the kitchen.

"Good to have you home, Teddy," Harry said then followed Al into the kitchen.

"That was awkward." James groaned.

Teddy tore a piece of bread and gathered the thick stew from the bottom of the bowl. "Your dad doesn't care." Teddy laughed. "Now if you want to tell your grandmother that...."

"Don't want to think about Gran now." James brought his foot up between Teddy's thighs. "Want to fuck you," he said quietly. "Let's go."

Teddy clenched his thighs.

James grinned and stood, but before Teddy had the chance to reply, James Disapparated.

Deciding he could make his apologies later, Teddy Apparated home.

Landing in his living room, Teddy was immediately pulled into a full body kiss, James's hands at his nape, fingers tangling in his hair. He wrapped his arms around James, their cocks grinding together as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into James's perfect, perfect mouth.

"God, I missed you," James said when they broke apart, then he sucked at the column of Teddy's neck. Teddy groaned and tipped his head back, gripping the back of James's shirt, tugging him ever closer as if they could occupy the same space at the same time.

James slid his thigh between Teddy's legs and Teddy involuntarily rolled his hips, seeking pressure against his cock as well as thrilling at James's answering length.

Teddy slid his hands under James's shirt, his skin warm and smooth beneath his fingertips. His index finger lingered for a moment over the scar halfway up his ribcage, remembering vividly the night James had spent in St Mungo's with broken ribs and a punctured lung he'd received on the job.

They hadn't been serious then—though as far as Teddy was concerned, he'd been serious from the start—but after that he'd wanted to make sure that James knew how he felt. James beat him to the punch, though, baring his soul and then refusing to blame it on the pain killing potion when he'd come to his senses later that night.

Teddy kissed James with a renewed fervour, mapping every corner of his mouth with his tongue. James gave as good as he got, his hands tugging Teddy's hair as they became reacquainted.

"Wanna suck you, Jamie," Teddy finally said, insinuating his hand between them and grasping James's cock through his trousers.

"Fuck," James gasped as he thrust forward into Teddy's hand. "I could come just like this."

Teddy resisted the temptation as much as the idea of coming in their pants like schoolboys seemed like the most brilliant thing in the world at the moment.

"Bed. Now." Disapparating only a room away was flashy but Teddy didn't care. He wanted his mouth on James's cock hours ago and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer.

James was pulling his shirt over his head before Teddy was even reoriented to the room. James pushed his trousers down next without pausing.

"You know how many times I wanked while you were gone?" he asked, stroking his cock as he spoke.

"Twice a day?" Teddy suggested as he threw his jumper into a chair.

"Three times. At least." James clambered onto the bed. "Had to sneak off to the loo at work. Thank God I didn't run into Uncle Ron like I did the last time you were away."

Teddy had to laugh. "He does enjoy holding that over your head rather, doesn't he?"

"Fucking embarrassing is what it is. I'll never forget a silencing charm again, I can tell you that."

"I want to hear you now," he said as he finished undressing and approached the bed.

"I think that can be arranged." James reached down and rolled his bollocks in his free hand as his thrust into his fist.

Teddy stood and watched James stroke himself. The thrill of being put on display, of showing off, was something they both enjoyed tremendously. James's cock was thick and uncut, the smooth head of his cock disappearing beneath the foreskin as James slid it up and over the head before pulling it back again on the down stroke. The tip was glistening with precome and Teddy's mouth watered.

He climbed onto the bed and pushed James's thighs further apart.

"See something you like?" James said, grinning, still slowly stroking.

Teddy put a hand to either side of James's hips and bent his head to lick up the length from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed, slipping his tongue beneath the foreskin and laving the head. James's hands fell away as Teddy began sucking him in earnest, taking more of him into his mouth with each bob of his head.

"Christ, Teddy," James said, groaning, then thrusting up into Teddy's mouth. "Missed this, missed you." His hands tangled in Teddy's hair, tugging and twisting lightly.

Teddy cupped James's sac in one hand, massaging him gently, then moved his mouth to that soft skin, sucking on each one of his balls in turn, his hand still stroking James's length.

Licking along the underside of James's cock, Teddy reached the head again, tasting more of the precome that had gathered there.

"Swing around, Teddy," James said, a note of desperation in his voice. "Want your cock in my mouth."

Without preamble, Teddy flipped himself around so his cock was positioned directly over James's mouth. Looking down his body, Teddy watched as James reached for Teddy's hips, pulling him until he could suck the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Teddy pushed forward, his cock sliding into James's mouth completely. James's fingers dug into his thighs as Teddy started fucking his mouth. Teddy bent his head again to do his best to make James come first.

He swallowed him to the root, his fingers pressing firmly on his perineum. Sucking sounds and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room until Teddy pressed a finger to James's arsehole, teasing the sensitive skin there.

James moaned around Teddy's cock and repaid him in kind, his thumb brushing Teddy's entrance. Teddy clenched reflexively, not to push him out, but in anticipation of feeling something inside him.

"Do it," Teddy said, panting. "Put it in me." Then he took James back into his mouth, sucking hard.

James's thumb breached his hole. Thicker than a finger, it was just enough to satisfy Teddy when they didn't take the time for proper fucking. Maybe later tonight once they'd taken the edge off, but not now. Now they needed to come.

James was thrusting up into Teddy's mouth now, apparently close himself. His body went rigid as his balls tightened, the salty seed bursting into Teddy's mouth. He kept sucking and sucking, swallowing every drop while James redoubled his effort to bring him off. One final thrust and Teddy, too, was coming, spurting down James's throat, James's half-hard cock still in his mouth.

With one final suck, Teddy slid his mouth off James's cock and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, before rolling to the side and falling to the bed, utterly spent.

"You should go away more often," James said, turning around so he was upside down in bed but lying next to Teddy.

"Sick of me already?" Teddy asked.

"No, not at all." James pressed a kiss to Teddy's chest, near his heart. "But I'm always glad when you come back."

Teddy laughed softly. "I'm not your dad, I didn't bring you a present."

James rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're not Dad as I've never fantasised about sucking him off."

"Never?" Teddy asked, grinning, then gasped when James pinched his nipple, hard.

"Never." James then leaned toward him and laved the tender skin, his eyes bright with mischief. "When will you be ready again? I really want to fuck you."

Teddy shivered pleasantly. "I think that could be arranged."

"Roll over." James tugged at Teddy's arm and he rolled onto his stomach, James scooting down the bed and settling between his thighs. "God, I've missed your arse."

Teddy sucked in a breath when James parted his arsecheeks and licked his hole.

"Feels good."

James took that as his clue to get down to business and was soon laving the delicate skin and pressing his tongue into Teddy's arse. Teddy's cock was already stirring, pressed to the sheets beneath him as James ate his arse expertly. He'd had enough practice, after all; he'd learned from the best, Teddy thought with no small amount of pride.

"Open up for me," James said, slipping two fingers into Teddy. Teddy relaxed around the intrusion, thrusting back against James, trying to pull him deeper.

"Want your cock in me, Jamie," Teddy said when he was sure he'd had enough preparation. He'd only been gone a week.

James nipped his cheek then pulled his fingers free. Teddy braced himself when he felt the head of James's cock breach his hole. He felt huge and hard and wonderful as he slid in. He pressed his front to Teddy's back, covering his body completely as he pushed in the last few inches.

Teddy loved James's weight on him, it made him seem more real. He snapped his hips back to let James know he was ready.

"Fuck, Teddy, fuck," James murmured, his voice straining.

"Hard, Jamie, I need to feel you in me."

Teddy squeezed his muscles and James bit his shoulder but started fucking him then, his thick cock slamming into him. With only saliva as lube, Teddy felt all of James each time he pushed inside and as he slipped out again. Every ridge and vein, every throb and pulse. It was just what he wanted, what he needed more than anything.

James hit his stride, his rhythm perfectly timed to meet every thrust back that Teddy made, their bodies rocking together as if they hadn't spent a single moment apart, as if they were two parts of the same whole.

"You feel so good around me, fuck, Teddy, fuck." James finished with a grunt, his cock buried in Teddy's arse, filling him with come.

"Stay inside me," Teddy said and started rutting against the sheets, James's cock and come still inside him, his weight and warmth filling him just as completely. Jerking his hips, Teddy fucked himself on the sheets finally feeling his balls draw up and he spilled himself, his cock wet against the bed.

James pressed soft kisses to Teddy's sweat-slicked shoulders. Teddy would have nodded off except for one thing.

"We've got to clean the sheets."

He felt more than heard James laugh and then reach for his wand.

"Shall I clean you as well?" he asked when Teddy rolled away from the wet spot.

"Hmm. We could shower."

James took his flaccid cock in hand and gave it a tug. "Maybe one more time."

"We could just get clean," Teddy said as he stood.

"I can do that with a wand." James said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why shower unless we're going to mess around?"

Teddy pulled James into a kiss. "I can't argue with that logic."


End file.
